Stanton
by lostchild277
Summary: Nicht direkt 'The Skulls', aber P.W. & J.J. dürfen natürlich nicht fehlen. Plz R&R!!
1. Prolog

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own ‚The Skulls' nor any of ist characters, so don't sue me, for I have nothiung I could give. _

_*Die Story ist eigentlich schon etwas älter, aber ich dachte mir, wo ich jetzt schon diesen Account besitze, warum nicht hochladen? Is' ja kaum was los auf dieser Seite, hmpf, okay, soo super war der Film auch nicht, aber ich habe schon wesentlich schlechtere gesehen, und außerdem ist der Paul-Walker-und-Joshua Jackson-Bonus ja wohl kaum zu überbieten. _

_Aus irgendeinem Grund hat das deutsche Publikum hier kaum Chancen auf Resonanz, oder täusche ich mich da? Ich habe bei einigen deutschsprachigen Texten reingesehen und fast keine Reviews entdeckt. (Ich weiß schon, warum ich meinen anderen Text übersetzt habe .... aber diesmal bin ich einfach zu faul dazu, hehehe.)_

_Wie dem auch sei, vielleicht findet sich ja eine mitleidige Seele. );o)) * _

Prolog

Das altehrwürdige Stanton-College lag ruhig in der Dunkelheit da. Um diese Zeit wirkte es fast wie ausgestorben. Der Mond leuchtete durch das dichte Blätterdach der Bäume auf die Gehwege hinab, die die einzelnen Gebäude miteinander verbanden und warf seltsame Schattengebilde auf Wände und Wiesen. Ein leiser Wind fuhr durch die Bäume des umliegenden Parks, und das einzige lautere Geräusch war das wie immer mit viereinviertelminütiger Verspätung einsetzende Schlagen der Turmuhr am Hauptgebäude. Ein tiefer Ton, gefolgt von drei weiteren, dann ein etwas hellerer. 

Von einem der Wohnhäuser klang sehr leise Musik herüber und eine einsame Gestalt, die die verlassenen Pfade überquerte, blieb einen Moment stehen und lauschte. Sie erkannte das langsame Lied und summte es leise mit, während sie ihren Weg fortsetzte. Als sie den Haupteingang erreichte, kramte sie gähnend ein Schlüsselbund aus ihrer Umhängetasche hervor und schloß auf. Das Gebäude war menschenleer und das Klacken ihrer Absätze auf dem Steinfußboden hallte unnatürlich laut von den Wänden wieder. Eigentlich sollte sie zu dieser Stunde schon längst selig schlummern - oder zumindest schlummern - , doch aus irgendeinem Grunde hatte der Schlaf nicht kommen wollen, also hatte sie sich entschlossen, schon etwas für ihr Referat am Freitag zu tun. Da sie aushilfsweise in der Bibliothek arbeitete, hatte sie einen eigenen Schlüssel. Ein Nachtwächter, Wachschutz oder ähnliches existierten an diesem Institut nicht, und selbst wenn sich einer der Dozenten um diese Zeit hierher verirren würde, hatte sie kaum Ärger zu befürchten; für alles, was dem Unterricht in irgendeiner Weise dienlich war, hatten Lehrkräfte bekanntlich sehr viel übrig.

Nachdem sie sich mit der notwendigen Literatur und ein paar Schlucken heißen Kaffees aus der mitgebrachten Thermoskanne versorgt hatte, machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Aber so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Ihr Blick schweifte immer wieder durch den Lesesaal. Die Lampe auf ihrem Tisch erhellte nur einen verhältnismäßig kleinen Radius, der Rest lag im Dunkeln, da sie das Hauptlicht sofort nachdem sie ihre Bücher zusammengesucht hatte, wieder ausgeschaltet hatte. Angst verspürte sie nicht, im Gegenteil; sie liebte diesen Ort, ganz besonders, wenn niemand außer ihr anwesend war. Die Atmosphäre war einzigartig; die Stille, der Geruch der Bücher, das Rascheln der Seiten beim Blättern – sie hatte nie verstanden, daß es Menschen gab, die das nicht zu schätzen wußten. 

Mit einem Seufzen stand sie auf, schritt zu einem der großen Fenster und öffnete es. Lauwarme Sommerluft strömte herein und sie sog sie wie ein Lebenselixier in sich auf. Ihre Gedanken schweiften fast augenblicklich ab, weit, weit fort. Sie träumte ihren Lieblingstraum, den der gefeierten Bestsellerautorin, aber selbst das wollte ihr heute nicht ganz gelingen; die Starautorin hatte das Aussehen und den kompletten Charme einer spießigen kleinen grauen Bibliotheksmaus, deren einzige Aufgabe darin bestand, die einzelnen Schriften den Signaturen entsprechend einzuordnen und das Tag für Tag, Woche für Woche, Monat für Monat, Jahr für Jahr, bis sie schließlich – 

Sie schüttelte sich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Becher. Möglicherweise hatten die Leute recht; vielleicht dachte sie wirklich zuviel nach. _Wer immer nur nachdenklich in der Stube hockt, verpaßt das Leben_, sagte ihre Mutter immer. Da war wohl was dran. Ein Knacken aus den Tiefen des Raumes hinter ihr ließ sie aufhorchen. Sie sah kurz in den Raum, der hinter ihr lag. Die Umrisse der Regale schienen ein wenig zu verschwimmen und mit etwas Phantasie konnte man sie durchaus für urzeitliche Riesen halten. Ein weiteres leises Knacken war zu hören, doch auch diesmal erschreckte sie sich nicht. Holz gab eben Geräusche von sich, wenn es Temperaturschwankungen ausgesetzt war und im Gegensatz zu der extremen Hitze am Tag war es jetzt eher kühl. Außerdem war sie niemand, der leicht zu ängstigen war und – was sollte hier schon passieren?! Der "wildeste" Vorfall der letzten zwei Jahre war die ungewollte Schwangerschaft einer Kommilitonin gewesen, die daraufhin die Universität hatte verlassen müssen. Ansonsten war hier ungefähr so viel los wie .... wie bei .... ihr fiel kein passender Vergleich ein, der auch nur annähernd die Ereignislosigkeit eines Studiums an dieser Einrichtung treffend beschrieb. 

Wieder erklang die Turmuhr. Sie zählte mit: eins, zwei, drei, vier. Sie stutzte. Schon vier? Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr bestätigte es. Sie war seit fast zwei Stunden hier und hatte rein gar nichts getan. Und draußen wurde es schon langsam hell. Soviel zu ihrem Vorhaben. Sie trank ihren Kaffee aus und verzog das Gesicht. Angeblich sollte kalter Kaffee ja schön machen, was sie jedoch stark bezweifelte. Sie griff sich ihre Bücher und begann, sie wieder einzuordnen. Erst bei den letzten beiden fiel ihr auf, daß sie sie ebensogut hätte liegenlassen können, da sie sowieso am Morgen Dienst hatte, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie bereits oben auf der Balustrade angelangt. Die Morgendämmerung begann, die ersten Meter des Saales unten zu erhellen, doch hier oben war es noch ziemlich düster. Sie hatte gerade das erste Buch einsortiert, als sie wieder das Geräusch von vorhin vernahm. Hier oben war es allerdings wesentlich lauter. Und nun glaubte sie, auch noch eine Art Schlurfen zu hören, das näherzukommen schien. Nur nicht aufregen, dachte sie ruhig und blickte um die Ecke und was sie da sah, war.... natürlich gar nichts. Zumindest nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf das nächste Regal zu. Ein lauter Knall ließ sie zusammenfahren. "Hallo?" fragte sie, doch es kam keine Antwort. Wütend über sich selbst stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf. Wahrscheinlich war irgendwo ein Buch aus einem der Fächer gefallen. Was erwartete sie denn? Daß es etwas sagte? Sie ging weiter, als sie wieder das Schlurfen hörte. Gut, der Band konnte bis Dienstbeginn warten. Bestimmt war da vorne nichts, wovor man Angst haben mußte, trotzdem zog sie es vor, jetzt in ihr Bett zu gehen. Wenigstens noch für ein, zwei Stunden liegen. Sie gähnte herzhaft, doch mittendrin hielt sie verdutzt inne. So, wie sie jetzt lief – müßte das Rascheln nicht theoretisch – wenn überhaupt – _hinter_ ihr sein? Sie lauschte. Und müßte es dann nicht auch _nur_ _hinter_ ihr sein? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann in die beiden Richtungen, aus denen die Geräusche gekommen waren. Im schummrigen Licht glaubte sie, eine Bewegung zu erkennen und ein leises Knistern kam näher. Sie schluckte und machte ein paar schnelle Schritte auf die Treppe zu, die nach unten führte. Egal, wie sehr sie sich zum Idioten machte, sie wollte nur noch raus hier. Etwas großes glitt die Stufen hoch und sie fuhr zurück. Entsetzt starrte sie die Gestalt an, die ihr entgegenkam. Auch wenn sie nicht an Übersinnliches glaubte; das da sah verflucht nach einem Geist aus und zwar nach einem ziemlich großen. Selbst ein Spaßvogel auf Stelzen konnte nicht so riesig sein. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Sie hätte gerne aus Leibeskräften geschrien, aber ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und sie brachte nur ein leises Krächzen zustande. Langsam wich sie zurück, bis sie gegen das Geländer stieß. Von beiden Seiten glitten die schattenähnlichen Wesen auf sie zu und sie vermeinte ihr Raunen zu hören. Ein lauter Knall unten im Saal ließ sie herumfahren. Ihr Schuh rutschte auf dem glatten Linoleum ab und sie verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sie keuchte erschrocken auf und ruderte verzweifelt mit den Armen, doch ihr eigenes Gewicht zog sie nach vorne. Noch im Fallen bekam ihre linke Hand das Geländer zu fassen, aber während sie noch versuchte, wieder hochzuklettern, splitterte das alte Holz und brach dann krachend durch. Ein gellender Schrei entrann sich ihrer Kehle und hallte durch den Saal. Das letzte, was sie spürte, war, wie ihr Kopf hart auf einem der untenstehenden Tische aufschlug. Dann fühlte sie nichts mehr. 

Das große Fenster, das durch einen heftigen Windstoß zugefallen war, ging leise wieder auf und von draußen drangen die ersten Vogelstimmen herein, die den neuen Tag ankündigten. Die Morgensonne, die am rotgoldenen Himmel aufstieg, erhellte langsam die Bibliothek, glitt freundlich über Tische und Stühle, eine angeschaltete Jugendstil-Lampe, vertrieb nach und nach die Schatten aus dem Saal und gab den Blick auf eine kleine Lache Blut frei, in die beständig weitere rote Tropfen von einem Tisch fielen, auf der ein verdrehter Körper mit gebrochenem Genick lag, in der Hand ein zersplittertes Stück geschnitzten Holzes. 

****


	2. Kapitel 1

**1**

Das Schlagen der Turmuhr tönte leise durch das geöffnete Fenster. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs. Kühle Morgenluft strömte in das Zimmer. Es war ziemlich groß und hell; an den Wänden hingen verschiedene Bilder; von Starpostern über Kunstdrucke und Selbstgemaltem bis hin zu Fotos und Ausschnitten der verschiedensten Art. Vor den großen Fenstern standen zwei Schreibtische mit Computern, desweiteren gab es neben einem Regal noch einen riesigen Schrank mit Spiegeltüren, sowie ein Waschbecken, einen Kühlschrank und eine Mikrowelle. An der linken und rechten Wand stand jeweils ein großes Bett, von denen eines offensichtlich in den letzten Wochen nicht benutzt worden war. Im zweiten dagegen räkelte sich jemand verschlafen unter der Bettdecke. Ein dunkler Haarschopf, der hervorschaute, wurde von einer sonnengebräunten Hand durchgewühlt, dann tastete dieselbe den Stuhl ab, der als Nachttisch diente, ergriff den Wecker und entführte ihn in die Tiefen des Bettes. Daraufhin blieb es verdächtig still. Zumindest für die nächsten zehn Minuten.

Die Tür flog auf und knallte laut gegen das dahinterstehende Bücherregal. "Alaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarm!!!!" schmetterte eine männliche Stimme mehr schlecht als recht und mit mehr als übertrieben gekünsteltem Vibrato. "Goes on at seeeeven and you crawl uptooooowowowoooowoooown"

"Halt's Maul!!' erklang eine weibliche Stimme unter der Decke, doch der untalentierte Sänger klagte weiter: "you're fooling your eight hours for the powers that have alwayyayayayyyys beeen -"

Ein paar Türen wurden geöffnet und verschiedene Dinge wie Bücher, Stifte und Schuhe flogen mit Flüchen und Drohungen in Richtung des jungen Mannes, der grinsend einige Sachen auffing, sie kurz betrachtete, um sie dann wieder bis auf einen Slipper, den er sich in die Gesäßtasche stopfte, fallenzulassen. Er betrat das Zimmer und ging auf das Bett zu. 'Soll ich fortfahren?"

"Nein bitte, sag's uns nicht, Schätzchen", grummelte der dunkle Haarschopf. Im Vorbeigehen zog er an einem Zipfel der Decke und schleifte sie hinter sich her.

"Wag' es ja nicht, die Vorhänge aufzuziehen", warnte ihre Besitzerin.

Keine zwei Sekunden später strahlte helles Sonnenlicht in den Raum und beleuchtete das Mädchen, das dem Störenfried ihr Kopfkissen an den entsprechenden Körperteil warf. "Schmeiß' noch die Matratze rüber und ich mach's mir hier gemütlich", forderte er sie breit grinsend auf. "Und? Bist du wach? Ja? Nein? Halloho! Wach? Du? Bist? Wach bist du? Wachst du bi? Du wa bichst?"

Sie schlug genervt die Augen auf. "Ich hasse dich."

Er warf ihr einen herablassenden Blick zu. _"Wie neu."_

" Gott, haß' ich dich."

"Jetzt laß deine schlechte Laune mal nicht an –"

"Damon, du spielst mit deinem Leben!"

"Das würdest du unseren Eltern nicht antun'" erwiderte er ungerührt. 

"Unsere Eltern hassen dich auch."

_"Dich _mögen sie auch nicht gerade besonders."

"Oh Mann, was hab' ich bloß falsch gemacht?" Seine Schwester legte dramatisch eine Hand über die Augen.

Er schien angestrengt nachzudenken, doch offensichtlich fiel ihm keine Antwort ein. 'Na los, auf, auf", drängte er statt dessen, "wir haben heute noch viel vor." 

"Dich töten, zum Beispiel. Erinner' mich dran, falls ich's vergesse."

"Jaja." Ungeduldig zerrte er sie am Arm aus dem Bett und schubste sie zum Waschbecken. "Los, los." Er drückte ihr ihre mit Zahnpasta versehene Zahnbürste in die Hand . "Beeil' dich. Ich warte im Wagen."

",Ja, Sir", brummelte sie, den Mund voller Schaum.

An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Übrigens; niedliches kleines, nahezu durchsichtiges Nachthemdchen, das du da fast gar nicht trägst."

"Ein großes Hallo zur Damon-Show." Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und schlurfte müde zum Schrank.


	3. Kapitel 2

**2**

Alisha Trejo fühlte sich ein wenig verloren, als sie auf dem großen Parkplatz stand und am riesigen Hauptgebäude der Stanton-Universität hinaufsah. Es war ein schöner, alter Steinbau aus dem späten 18.Jahrhundert, der da majestätisch auf sie herabblickte. Bestimmt hatte er in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten wesentlich mehr zu sehen bekommen, als sie es in ihrem Leben je tun würde. Sie schluckte und versuchte, das aufkommende Gefühl der Einsamkeit zu unterdrücken. Es würde schon nicht so schlimm werden. Mit gemischten Gefühlen blickte sie dem Taxi nach, das sie hergebracht hatte und gerade um die Ecke verschwand. Dann atmete sie tief durch. _Nur nicht unterkriegen lassen. _Sie packte ihre Taschen und Koffer und begann, sie die ersten Stufen der großen Freitreppe heraufzuschleppen. 

Wie erwartet, kamen ihr nicht sehr viele Leute entgegen; es war Samstagmittag und die meisten schliefen immer noch, um sich von der gestrigen und für die heutige Party zu erholen oder waren weggefahren. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit dem Dekan, einem sehr autoritär wirkenden Mann in den frühen Sechzigern, hatte sie sich im Verwaltungsbüro eingetragen und ihre Zimmernummer sowie einen Schlüssel erhalten. Nun stand sie wieder oben auf der Freitreppe. Von hier aus hatte man einen kleinen Überblick über Teile des Parks sowie einige nebenstehende Gebäude. Das Haus, in dem sie die nächsten Monate über wohnen würde lag ein ganzes Stück entfernt und war von ihrem jetzigen Standpunkt aus nicht zu sehen. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer machte sie sich auf den Weg. 

Als sie eine knappe halbe Stunde später leicht verschwitzt endlich am _richtigen_ Haus angelangt war, schickte sie ein Dankgebet zum Himmel. Dieses Institut war nicht für Neuankömmlinge konzipiert, auf gar keinen Fall. Und man mußte sicher einen sehr gut ausgebildeten Orientierungsinn besitzen, um in der Lage zu sein, auch wieder alleine den Rückweg finden. "Na toll, den habe ich nicht", murmelte sie. "Ich hab' ja schon Schwierigkeiten, mein Auto nach zwei Stunden wiederzufinden." 

"Wie bitte?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Alisha wandte sich um. Vor ihr stand ein hübsches Mädchen, deren schlanker Körper in einem teuren Markenkostüm steckte. Wie üblich fühlte Alisha sich sofort irgendwie unterlegen. Minderwertig. In ihrer verwaschenen Jeans und ihrem alten T-Shirt sah sie bestimmt nicht gerade sehr attraktiv aus. 

Das Mädchen lächelte ein wenig gekünstelt, aber dennoch freundlich. "Ich fragte: wie bitte?" 

"Achso, ich, ähm, äh", _reiß dich zusammen, bevor du gleich zur kompletten Idiotin abgestempelt wirst_, wies sie sich selbst zurecht und räusperte sich. "Zimmer 207?" 

"Das befindet sich im zweiten Stock; die Treppe hoch und dann links und an der nächsten Ecke rechts." Das Mädchen streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Ihre Haut war samtweich und die Fingernägel penibel gefeilt und mit pastellfarbenem Nagellack veredelt. "Ich bin Harmony Ward, Studentin im vierten Semester und Vizepräsidentin der Gamma Phi Deltas. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, daß du neu hier bist?" Sie musterte Alisha von Kopf bis Fuß, wobei ihre Kleidung oder ihre Figur offensichtlich ziemlich schlecht wegkam, doch als sie ihr Gesicht betrachtete, lächelte sie. 

Alisha setzte ihr Gepäck ab und wischte sich ihre feuchte Hand an der Hose ab, bevor sie die Begrüßungsgeste erwiderte. "Alisha Trejo, zweites Semester. Vom St. Johns gewechselt." 

"St. Johns, St. Johns ....", Harmony schien angestrengt nachzudenken, "eine Klosterschule?" 

"Nein", sie winkte ab, "aber 's ist nicht so bekannt." 

"Harmony, kommst du?" Ein Mädchen kam mit gezierten Bewegungen auf sie zu und warf Alisha einen halbherzigen Blick zu. Auch sie trug exklusive Mode, war aber bei weitem nicht so hübsch wie ihre Freundin, bei der sie sich einhakte. 

Harmony stellte die beiden einander kurz vor, doch allein dieselbe Luft wie das neue Mädchen atmen zu müssen, schien schon weit unter ihrem üblichen Niveau zu sein. 

"Heute abend findet eine kleine Party in unserem Verbindungshaus statt. Vielleicht hast du Lust, zu kommen?" Die Frage schien ernst gemeint zu sein. Alisha hatte zwar nicht besonders _große_ Lust, doch immerhin war Harmony das erste freundliche Gesicht, das sie in den letzten zwei Tagen gesehen hatte. "Ich schau' mal ....", erwiderte sie ausweichend. 

"Es wird dir sicher gefallen. Willst du feiern wie bei den Weltstars, komm zu uns, den Gamma Phi Deltas." 

Alisha grinste und hatte Mühe, nicht herauszuplatzen.

"Harmony." Ihre Freundin zog sie mit sich fort. "Was wolltest du denn von _der_ ?" hörte Alisha sie fragen. 

"Nicht so laut", wurde sie ermahnt. "Ich habe sie eingeladen. Du solltest deiner Schwester mehr vertrauen. Sie hat die richtigen Anlagen, glaub' mir. Sie ist nur ein bißchen mitgenommen von der Reise. Aber das Startkapital hat sie auf jeden Fall. Für solche Dinge habe ich ein Händchen." Sie winkte ihrem möglichen neuen Verbindungsmitglied über die Schulter zu, dann hielt sie inne und betrachtete ihre Finger. "Und ich muß sagen, daß es ein sehr gepflegtes Händchen ist." Sie brachen beide in albernes Gekicher aus und verschwanden dann nach draußen. 

Sie wußte immer noch nicht so recht, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, als sie vor Nummer 207 stand. Zögernd klopfte sie an, doch im Zimmer regte sich auch nach wiederholtem Klopfen nichts. Sie öffnete sie vorsichtig und warf einen Blick in den Raum, doch niemand war zu sehen. Andererseits wollte sie auch nicht einfach so hineingehen. Gut, sie zahlte für diese Unterkunft – und nicht gerade wenig – aber dennoch war es ihr unangenehm. Woher wußte sie denn, wie ihre neue Mitbewohnerin das Zimmer aufgeteilt hatte? Gut, das würde sie vermutlich daran erkennen können, welches Bett bzw. welche Schränke belegt waren, dennoch.... sie zögerte. Schließlich wollte sie nicht gleich am Anfang ins Fettnäpfchen treten. "Regarding all the peace you see, you can call me Harmony", sang sie leise, denn seit sich Harmony ihr vorgestellt hatte, wurde sie diesen Ohrwurm nicht mehr los. In der neunten Klasse hatten sie und ihre Freundin dieses Lied über eine exaltierte Mitschülerin gedichtet, deren stetes Bestreben, "everybody's darling" zu sein, ihnen ziemlichauf die Nerven gefallen war. 

Also setzte sie sich auf ihren Koffer und begann, ein Buch zu lesen. Während sie wartete, wurde sie ein paarmal angesprochen und gefragt, ob sie nicht lieber hineingehen oder zumindest im Aufenthaltsraum warten wolle, doch sie lehnte dankend ab, weil sie Angst hatte, ihre neue Mitbewohnerin zu verpassen. Außerdem hatte sie keine Lust, ihr Gepäck an diesem Tag noch einmal durch die Gegend zu schleppen. Zumindest erfuhr sie so in Ansätzen, daß ihre Kommilitonin Zoe Brooks hieß, "den verrücktesten Bruder an der ganzen Uni hatte", selber aber, wie ihr versichert wurde, "in keinster Weise psychische Störungen aufwies" und "eigentlich ganz nett" war. Alisha war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das gut oder schlecht finden sollte, doch im Grunde genommen gab sie auch nicht viel auf Gerüchte und ähnliches und machte sich lieber selbst ein Bild von allem.

Etwa zwei Stunden später bekam sie die Gelegenheit dazu. Ein großes, dunkelhaariges Mädchen ging an ihr vorbei und betrat das Zimmer, dann machte es wieder zwei Schritte zurück und sah fragend auf sie herab. "Willst du zu mir?" 

"Kann schon sein. Bist du Zoe Brooks?" 

Die sah sie ein wenig mißtrauisch an. "Ja ....?" 

Alisha schlug ihr Buch zu und stand auf. "Ich bin Alisha Trejo." 

Keine Reaktion. 

"Die Neue?" fügte sie hinzu und hielt Zoe die Hand hin. 

Die schlug ein, sah sie aber immer noch irritiert an. "Von wem?" fragte sie, verbesserte sich dann aber schnell, "ich meine: hä?" 

"Die neue Mitbewohnerin ....?" War sie vielleicht im falschen Film und wenn ja, konnte er vielleicht wenigstens so lange dauern, bis sie eine Weile in einem weichen Bett geschlafen hatte? 

"Du kannst gerne im Verwaltungsbüro nachfragen, aber auf diesem Zettel hier", sie zog ein Formular aus ihrer Tasche hervor, "steht, daß ich, also, daß du ...." Alisha zeigte erst auf Zoe und sich, formte dann die Hände zu einem Hausdach und zeigte auf das Zimmer. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Sowas hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt; das konnte ja heiter werden. Zoe lachte, als sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Du brauchst dich nicht auszuweisen, ich glaub' dir ja. Es ist nur so typisch: die vergeben ein Zimmer und halten es nicht für möglich, es den Betreffenden auch mitzuteilen. Naja, immerhin besser, als wenn sie dir in einer vollkommen ausgebuchten Stadt ein Zimmer reservieren und wenn du nach einem Flug mit siebeneinhalbstündiger Verspätung endlich ankommst ist nur noch die Besenkammer frei." Sie ergriff zwei Taschen und ging voran. "Kein Scherz, ist mir echt schon passiert." 

Alisha grinste. "Aus demselben Grund hab' ich Paris bei Nacht kennengelernt.." 

"Wie romantisch", schwärmte Zoe und schloß die Tür. "Erinnert mich an Before Sunrise." 

"Habe ich nicht erwähnt, daß ich mit Ethan Hawke da war?" witzelte Alisha und Zoe spann weiter:" Du kamst mir gleich so bekannt vor." 

Alisha begann zu lachen und Zoe fiel mit ein. Dann ging sie zum Kühlschrank und holte eine angebrochenen Flasche Weißwein heraus. "Ein kleiner Begrüßungstrunk. Ich hoffe, du magst ihn", sagte sie. "Der Champagner ist nämlich leider gerade ausgegangen." 

"Was denn, du hast nicht mal Piper Heidsieck da?" tat Alisha entgeistert.

"Tut mir leid, aber Piper wollte nicht hier einziehen." 

"Dann gibt es wahrscheinlich auch keinen Kaviar." Sie zog einen Flunsch.

"Du kannst Schwarze Johannisbeerkonfitüre haben, die sieht so ähnlich aus." Sie kicherten wieder los, dann stießen sie an. "Willkommen im Hilton der Unis", grinste Zoe. "Nein, im Ernst; willkommen in Stanton; im Hill House und ganz besonders in deinem neuen Zimmer", sie umarmte ihre neue Mitbewohnerin kurz, "ich hoffe, dir gefällt's hier." 

/ 0 j 

Alisha rollte sich gerade noch einmal zufrieden in ihrem neuen Bett zusammen, als jemand sie sanft an der Schulter berührte. "Alisha?" fragte Zoe. "In etwa zwanzig Minuten gibt es Abendbrot." 

Sie hätte liebend gerne weiter geschlafen, aber sie hielt es für unhöflich, gleich am ersten Abend zu fehlen, und so trottete sie zehn Minuten später hinter Zoe her zum Speisesaal. Ihre Befürchtungen, alleine in den Menschenmassen zu versinken, wurden glücklicherweise nicht erfüllt. Erstens war es nicht besonders voll, was, wie ihr versichert wurde, nur am Wochenende der Fall war, ansonsten "hätte selbst Jesus mit seinem Fisch-und Brot oder Wein wie-auch-immer-Hokuspokus seine Schwierigkeiten gehabt", wie Zoe es treffend beschrieb. Und zweitens nahm Zoe sie wie selbstverständlich mit zu ihren Freunden an den Tisch und stellte sie allen vor. Es wurde ein lustiger Abend und sie gingen erst, als die Küchenkräfte ihnen drohten, sie zum Abwasch abzukommandieren, wenn sie den Saal nicht sofort verließen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Alisha tausend Fragen über sich, ihre Herkunft, ihren Nachnamen und ihren Wechsel mitten im Semester beantworten müssen, wozu sie jedoch gerne bereit gewesen war. Vielleicht würde die Zeit hier doch nicht annähernd so trostlos verlaufen, wie sie zunächst geglaubt hatte.

Wieder zurück in ihrem Zimmer, packte sie mit Zoes Hilfe ihre Sachen aus, dann streckten sie sich beide auf ihren Betten aus, tranken noch ein Glas Wein und plapperten munter drauflos wie zwei alte Schulfreundinnen, die sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Mitten im schönsten Lachkrampf darüber, daß Alisha bei ihrem Versuch, ihr heruntergefallenes Kissen vom Boden aufzuheben ebenfalls vom Bett fiel, wurde die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet. Ein junger Mann um die zwanzig, mit weißblond gefärbten Haaren trat ein, in der Hand einen Zehndollarschein. "Zoe-Darling, was hältst du davon, heute abend ins Kino zu gehen, am besten in Titanic, Vom Winde verweht oder Gladiator?" fragte er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. 

Sie grinste. "An und für sich sehr viel; nur wird _dir_ das leider gar nichts bringen. Was nicht heißt, daß du die zehn Dollar wieder wegstecken mußt." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf zum zweiten Bett. "Darf ich vorstellen: Damon, mein Bruder, das ist Alisha Trejo, meine neue Mitbewohnerin." 

Er wandte sich erstaunt um. Dann seufzte er theatralisch. "Ich hatte geahnt, daß die rosigen Zeiten eines Tages enden würden. Nur, daß es so bald sein mußte ....egal." Er straffte die Schultern und trat auf sie zu. Ihre dunklen Augen betrachteten ihn interessiert. "Freut mich", sagte sie, als sie sich die Hände reichten. Normalerweise war sie Männern, die sie nicht kannte, gegenüber immer ein wenig schüchtern, doch der Wein hatte sie in dieser Hinsicht ein wenig lockerer werden lassen. 

"Mich auch", erwiderte er lächelnd. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herunter. Ein wenig verunsichert lehnte sie sich zur Seite. Damon bemerkte es und grinste sie an. "Was denn; _willst _du keinen Begrüßungskuß?" Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang entgeistert an, dann prustete sie los. 

"Keine Angst, wenn er seine Medizin nimmt, ist er eigentlich ganz harmlos", warf seine Schwester ein. 

"Und da ist sie ja", rief er, hob die Flasche auf, die am Boden stand und richtete sich wieder auf. "Na na, ihr solltet sowas nicht trinken." Er setzte die Flasche an die Lippen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. "Sowas ist schädlich." Er trank weiter. "Trejo?" fragte er dann. "Bist du mit Danny verwandt?" 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Ich bin nicht der erste, der dich das fragt oder?" 

Sie grinste. "Nein, aber mach' dir nichts draus. Ich bin dran gewöhnt." 

"_Damon Brooks_!!" 

Linda, ein blondes Mädchen, das Alisha vorhin beim Essen kennengelernt hatte, kam durch die immer noch offenstehende Tür auf ihn zugelaufen und zog etwas aus seiner Gesäßtasche. Es war ein roter Slipper, der ziemlich zerknautscht aussah. Mit einem empörten Schnauben zog sie ihm damit eins über. "Dafür habe ich zwanzig Dollar ausgegeben!" 

"Was denn, und dafür hast du nicht mal ein komplettes Paar bekommen?" 

Sie schnappte nach Luft. "Den habe ich den ganzen Tag über gesucht!" 

"Moment mal, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du ihn sehr freiwillig nach mir geworfen", verteidigte er sich. 

Linda verpaßte ihm noch eins mit dem Slipper. "Wenn du wenigstens singen _könntest_."

Sie drehte den Gymnastikschuh hin und her. "Na toll, wird super aussehen morgen beim Training. Miss Knautsch." 

"Anti-Falten-Creme soll da Wunder wirken." 

"DAMON!!" 

"LINDA!!" ahmte er sie nach. 

"Idiot!" Sie versetzte ihm noch einen Rippenstoß.

"Davon wird es auch nicht besser", sagte er unbeeindruckt. "Schmeiß das nächste Mal einfach mit Stiften oder Büchern wie alle anderen auch. Die lassen sich auch besser verkaufen." 

Sie stöhnte genervt auf und verließ dann kopfschüttelnd, aber grinsend den Raum. 

"Warum sprechen eigentlich alle nur von der ständig zunehmenden Gewalt an _Schulen_?" wollte er von Zoe wissen. 

"Vielleicht gibt es da noch mehr von deiner Sorte." Sie wandte sich an Alisha und erklärte: "Er ist heute morgen mal wieder auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, uns mit einer seiner Arien aus dem Schlaf zu reißen." 

Damon warf beleidigt den Kopf in den Nacken. "Das Talent vieler großer Sänger wurde zu Lebzeiten nicht erkannt."

"Aber die _hatten_ wenigstens welches. In deinem Fall würde ich mich nicht auf post mortalen Ruhm verlassen." 

Er warf seiner Schwester einen herablassenden Blick zu, was sie nicht weiter beachtete. "Und? Was machst du nun heute abend, Bruder, der du mich beim Essen versetzt hast? Da fällt mir ein; wo warst du überhaupt?" 

Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht. "Sagen wir .... ich war beschäftigt.." Er seufzte genießerisch. "Und, wie steht's? Wollt ihr zwei nicht heute abend noch was unternehmen? Etwas, was _möglichst lange_ dauert?" Er sah die beiden auffordernd an und Alisha, deren Verstand dank des Weines etwas langsamer als üblich arbeitete, begriff endlich, was die drei Filmvorschläge von Damon gemeinsam hatten; ihre Länge. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und begann zögernd: "Also, ich hab' eventuell _wirklich_ was vor." 

"Achja?" Zwei interessierte Gesichter wandten sich ihr zu. 

"Naja, nichts besonderes .... so 'ne Harmony Irgendwie hat mich eingeladen." Eine bekannte Melodie in ihrem Kopf begann sofort den Endloslauf. 

Wie auf Kommando fingen Zoe und ihr Bruder an, wie Cheerleader imaginäre Pompons durch die Luft zu wirbeln und zu rufen: "Willst du zur Elite gehören; mußt du den heiligen Eid uns schwören. Als unsere Schwester bist du niemals allein und stolz darauf, eine Gamma Phi Delta zu sein!!" Irritiert blickten sie Alisha an, die laut losprustete. Deren Lachen erstarb allmählich. "Oh. Das .... das war doch nicht euer Ernst oder?" 

"Willst du denn _nicht_ zur Elite gehören?" erkundigte sich Damon leise verständnislos, dann sah er seine immer noch giggelnde Schwester tadelnd an. "Wenn du lachst, glaubt sie uns natürlich nicht!" 

"Ihihihi", machte sie nur. 

"Mal im Ernst", klärte er Alisha auf, "die Gamma Phi Deltas gehören zu den beiden beliebtesten Studentinnenverbindungen hier. Insgesamt gibt es auf unserem Campus fünf Schwestern- und sieben Bruderschaften. Und die Gamma Phi Deltas liefern sich heiße Gefechte um den Spitzenplatz mit den äh –" 

"My Lambdas, die jedoch schon ein wenig länger als sie existieren", half ihm seine Schwester. "Wenn du zu den angesagtesten Leuten hier gehören willst, solltest du dich um die Mitgliedschaft in einer von beiden bewerben. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, daß du sogar von unserem Edelprinzeßchen Harmony persönlich entdeckt worden bist, es gibt 'ne Menge Mädchen, deren größter Traum es ist, auch nur _einmal_ in die Gunst eines freundlichen Wortes von ihrer Seite zu kommen und die dann ihr restliches Leben depressiv dahinsiechen, weil er nicht in Erfüllung gegangen ist." 

"Und welcher von beiden gehörst _du_ an?" wollte ihre Kommilitonin wissen. 

"Moi??" Zoe wies auf sich und hob dann abwehrend die Hände. "_Bitte_! Das ist in meinen Augen Kinderkram. Aber wenn du mehr darüber wissen willst, halte dich an meinen Bruder, der kann dir noch viel über perverse Aufnahmerituale an düsteren, geheimen Orten erzählen, davon hat er nämlich –" 

"Hey, nichts gegen die Alpha Omegas, okay?" Er streckte die Brust heraus und lächelte. "Das ist nämlich _mein _Verein", sagte er stolz. 

"Im Grunde genommen ist es nur ein Saufclub. Sex Drugs 'n Rock 'n Roll, so 'n typisches Männerding eben." 

"Hör nicht auf sie; sie ist nur sauer, weil keiner sie wollte." 

"Moooment mal, Bruder Großkotz, die Lambdas sind damals auf _mich_ zugekommen, nicht umgekehrt! Und _ich_ habe _nein_ zu _ihnen_ gesagt, _ebenfalls nicht umgekehrt_!" Sie grinste verschmitzt. "Ich glaube, das haben sie mir nie verziehen." 

"Wouw, Schwester Spießig hat gesprochen." Damon rümpfte die Nase und nahm noch einen großen Schluck Wein. "Beachte sie einfach nicht weiter. Wenn du hier eine wirklich coole Zeit verbringen willst, halte dich nicht an solche Versager." Ohne zu unterbrechen fing er ein Kissen auf, das in seine Richtung flog. "Irgendwie hatten wir das heute schon mal." Er warf es zur Seite. "Wenn du willst, bring' ich dich hin." 

"Ich denke, du hast was vor", erinnerte ihn Zoe. 

"Ach ja .... da gab es ja diese unvorhergesehen Schwierigkeiten .... das war nicht persönlich gemeint." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf, dann erschien sein zufriedenes Grinsen wieder. "Aber wer sagt denn, daß man das eine nicht mit dem anderen verbinden kann? Wenn Harmony erstmal jemanden zum Zutexten entdeckt hat, dann läßt sie so schnell nicht wieder los. Und das bedeutet für mich ...." Statt einer Antwort wurde sein Grinsen nur noch ein Stück größer. 

Alisha sah unentschieden zu Zoe hinüber. "Keine Angst", beruhigte die sie, "ich lasse dich schon nicht mit diesen Chaoten alleine, sonst verdrehen die dir noch völlig deinen Verstand." 


	4. Kapitel 3

**3**

Songs verschiedener Musikrichtungen vermischten sich zu einem Klangteppich, der eine Art Leinwand für die unzähligen ineinanderfließende Szenen bildete. Bunte Farben, Lichter, Menschen, Stimmen, Gelächter verbanden sich zu einem wahren Bilderrausch, der sich gleich einem Karussell immer schneller zu drehen begann, während sich die einzelnen Laute nach und nach zu entfernen schienen. 

Langsam erwachte Alisha aus ihrem Traum. Sie warf einen Blick auf die große Wanduhr. Es war kurz nach elf. Sie blickte zu Zoe herüber, doch die schien noch fest zu schlafen, also kuschelte sie sich auch wieder unter die Decke und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Gestern war so viel passiert, daß sie beinahe der Ansicht war, daß ein Tag für all diese Ereignisse eigentlich gar nicht lang genug war. Und dank Zoe hatte sie sowieso das Gefühl, daß sie schon viel länger hier war. 

Die Party im Verbindungshaus war besser als erwartet gewesen. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft war Damon mit einem äußerst attraktiven Mädchen mit langen goldblonden Locken verschwunden. Zoe hatte nur genervt die Augen verdreht und etwas von "Sieh' an, Nummer dreizehn und noch immer kein Geschmack." gemurmelt. 

Alisha war ziemlich verwundert gewesen; zunächst über die Einladung ansich und dann darüber, daß Harmony sich tatsächlich eine ganze Weile mit ihr alleine unterhalten hatte, selbst nachdem sie höflich deutlich gemacht hatte, daß sie nicht vorhatte, in ihre Studentenverbindung einzutreten. Ihrer Ansicht nach gehörten diese Verbindungen zu den dümmsten Erfindungen, die es gab. _Das_ hatte sie natürlich für sich behalten. Sie hatte den Sinn eines solchen Vereins einfach nie begriffen. Ein Buchclub – okay. Ein Schachclub – in Ordnung. Von ihr aus auch noch ein Mathe- oder ein Sportclub. Aber _soetwas_? Damit sich Leute, die sich sowieso schon für die Elite hielten an einem Ort treffen konnten, wo das gemeine Volk keinen Zutritt hatte? Wo sie sich ganz in Ruhe der Erhaltung und Verbesserung ihres exklusiven Lebensstils widmen konnten? Bei diesem Gedanken schnaubte sie verächtlich. 

Im weiteren Verlauf des Abends hatte Zoe ihr einen kurzen Überblick über das Unileben, sowie ein paar nützliche Tips gegeben und ihr geduldig Fragen über Seminare, Professoren und Tutoren beantwortet. Sie hatten viel getanzt, einige Drinks getrunken und waren erst in den frühen Morgenstunden, jedoch bester Laune, auf ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt. 

Am Sonntag führte Zoe sie dann nach dem Frühstück ein wenig auf dem Campus herum, zeigte ihr die einzelnen Gebäude und erklärte ihr dann anhand ihres Stundenplans, wo die einzelnen Seminarräume lagen und welche Bücher und sonstige Materialien sie jeweils benötigte. Da beide das gleiche Hauptfach im selben Semester studierten, hatten sie, wie sich herausstellte, einige Kurse gemeinsam. 

Den Abend verbrachten sie hauptsächlich damit, irgendwelche Magazine zu lesen und Musik zu hören. Entgegen ihrer sonstigen Angewohnheit beschloß Alisha, früh zu Bett zu gehen, damit sie nicht gleich am ersten Tag unausgeschlafen war.

********** 

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen verbrachte sie damit, sich richtig einzuleben. Die Ansprüche der Professoren waren ziemlich hoch, höher als an ihrer alten Universität, und es bereitete ihr einige Mühe, mit dem Stoff nicht zu sehr hinterherzuhinken. Jede Universität setzte ihre eigenen Schwerpunkte, was sich bei einem Wechsel meist als schwierig erwies, doch andererseits waren die einzelnen von den Studenten gebildeten Lerngruppen auch wesentlich besser organisiert als sie es bisher gewohnt war. Dennoch verbrachte sie die ersten drei Wochen fast jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek und lernte, sobald diese geschlossen hatte, entweder auf ihrem Zimmer, im Aufenthaltsraum oder, wenn es das Wetter und die Lichtverhältnisse erlaubten, im Freien weiter. 

Zoe stand ihr mit Rat und Tat stets zur Seite. Alisha hatte ein wenig Angst, daß ihr _die Neue _bald lästig werden könnte, doch als sie es einmal zur Sprache brachte, winkte sie entschieden und sogar ein wenig entrüstet ab. 

In ihren Kursen oder Arbeitsgruppen neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen erwies sich auch nicht gerade als einfach. Zwar gab es neben einem beträchtlichen Teil ziemlich arroganter Studenten auch andere, weniger eingebildete, doch da die meisten von ihnen schon länger als sie hier waren, waren sie zumeist in festen Cliquen und Alisha hatte auf keinen Fall vor, sich irgend jemandem aufzudrängen, eher würde sie ihr Leben hier mit sich selbst als bester Freundin verbringen. Doch soweit ließen es Zoe und ihr Bruder gar nicht erst kommen. Und so bildeten die drei bald ein unzertrennliches Gespann und wurden von ihren Freunden nur noch scherzhaft ‚das Trio' genannt.. 

*************** 

Die Sonne schien angenehm warm und von der Regenflut der letzten Nacht war fast nichts mehr zu sehen, lediglich der Boden war an einigen Stellen noch feucht und so beschlossen Zoe, Damon und Alisha, ihre Freistunde draußen zu verbringen. Während sich die beiden Geschwister darum stritten, wem von beiden der mitgebrachte Tomaten-Thunfischsalat gehörte, lehnte ihre Freundin sich auf der Bank zurück und ließ ihren Blick über den Campus schweifen. Die meisten Studenten hatten um diese Zeit Seminare oder Vorlesungen oder sie saßen, wie es sich für einen fleißigen Menschen gehörte, brav in der Bibliothek und lernten, doch Alisha hatte beschlossen, daß das Wetter dafür eindeutig zu schön war; Zoe brauchte nie viel für die Uni zu tun und schrieb trotzdem gute Noten und Damon .... nunja, Damon hatte ein ausgesprochenes Talent dafür, so gut wie nie zu arbeiten und sich trotzdem irgendwie durchzuschummeln. Nein, das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit. _Im Grunde genommen entwickelte sich sein Lerneifer nur immer erst ein paar Wochen vor Semesterende_, wie er selbst sagte._ Warum sollte er sich auch zwei Monate lang mit etwas herumplagen, was er auch in einem sehr gut schaffte_? 

Alisha stutzte. Irgend etwas hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie begriff, was es war. Wenn sie intensiv nachdachte oder mit offenen Augen vor sich hin träumte, nahm sie die Welt um sich herum meist gar nicht mehr war. Wie jetzt. Sie senkte den Blick. _Peinlich, peinlich_. Unbewußt hatte sie einen jungen Mann angestarrt und das wahrscheinlich seit – sie sah verstohlen auf ihre Uhr und rechnete die ungefähre Zeit aus – etwa zehn Minuten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er _sie _schon beobachtete und eigentlich wollte sie es auch gar nicht so genau wissen. Sie riskierte einen kleinen Blick. Er starrte sie immer noch an, während er sich weiter unterhielt. Seine Freunde und er standen etwa dreißig Meter von ihr entfernt, umringt von einigen affektiert lachenden neuen My Lambdas, die sofort beleidigt abzogen, als ein brünettes Mädchen, das Alisha sofort als Tara Montgomery, ihres Zeichens Präsidentin der Gamma Phi Deltas, erkannte, auf ihn zugerauscht kam und ihm wütend eine Szene machte. Er warf ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, betrachtete sie einmal von unten nach oben und ließ sie dann einfach stehen. Tara starrte ihm mit offenem Mund nach, warf ihr langes Haar zurück und stolzierte hocherhobenen Hauptes von dannen. Ihr Freund wurde unterdessen erneut von einem ziemlich aufgeregten Jungen aufgehalten, der sofort mit hektischen Gesten auf ihn einzureden begann. Dabei beobachtete er Alisha genauso offensichtlich wie sie ihn, was sie jedoch mittlerweile nicht mehr so sehr störte, da sie der Ansicht war, daß sie sich ohnehin nicht noch unmöglicher machen konnte, als sie es bereits getan hatte. 

"Wer ist das?" fragte sie. 

"Wör isch wör?" wollte Damon, der sich endlich mit seiner Schwester aufs Teilen geeinigt hatte, mit vollem Mund wissen. 

"Der Typ da vorne." Sie deutete mit ihrem Kopf in seine Richtung. 

"Wölscha?" 

"Der große, äußerst gutaussehende, durchtrainierte, blonde, junge Mann, der sich mit seinen dunklen Klamotten nur ganz unwesentlich von der hellen Häuserwand gegenüber abhebt." 

Die Geschwister sahen in die angegebene Richtung. "Schwarzes Seidenhemd, schwarze Hose, schwarze Schuhe?" erkundigte sich Damon. 

Seine Schwester hielt ihm ihre Hand vor das Gesicht und fragte: "D., wieviele Finger siehst du?" 

Er schob sie unwirsch zur Seite. "Thomas?" fragte er dann. 

Zoe sah ihn an, als sei er nicht mehr ganz dicht. "Wieviele Typen, auf die diese Beschreibung passen könnte, _siehst _du eigentlich da drüben?" 

Alisha mußte lachen. Die anderen Jungen in seiner Nähe trugen tatsächlich alle wesentlich hellere Sachen. Und bis auf ihn und seine Freunde stand dort niemand. 

Damon schnitt Zoe eine Grimasse. "Thomas Carter-Corday, III", fuhr er fort. 

"Und?" fragte Alisha, der diese Auskunft nicht genügte. 

Er hörte für einen Moment auf zu kauen und studierte ihren Gesichtsausdruck, der für seinen Geschmack etwas zu großes Interesse zeigte. "An den solltest du dich nicht halten", sagte er dann. 

"Wieso nicht?" 

"Sagen wir einfach; er ist niemand, den du in die engere Wahl mit einbeziehen solltest, wenn du keine Probleme haben willst." 

"Buuuhuuuuuh", ahmte sie einen Geist nach und rasselte mit Luftketten, "er ist _gefährlich_." 

Damon und Zoe lachten, bevor letztere hinzufügte: "Ich weiß, es klingt ein bißchen blöd, aber .... Damon hat recht."

"_Das_ sagt sie selten", warf er ein, "hat jemand einen roten Stift?" 

"Was ist, hat er jemanden umgebracht?" 

Es wurde auffällig still, bis Damon sich räusperte, um den Kloß in seinem Hals loszuwerden. 

"Wirklich?" wollte Alisha ungläubig wissen. "Ja klar, verarscht mich ruhig." 

Die beiden sahen sie nur ernst an. 

Sie verschränkte die Arme und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie glaubte kein Wort. "Und warum sitzt er dann nicht im Gefängnis?" 

"Die Polizei sagte, es war ein Unfall; es kam nicht mal zu einem Prozeß", antwortete Damon bitter. 

"Aber trotz des ganzen negativen Presserummels, den so eine Geschichte unweigerlich nach sich zieht, hat diese renommierte Universität ihn behalten, ja?" fragte Alisha ironisch. 

"_Gerade_ der Presse wegen", bestätigte Zoe. 

"Was?" Langsam verstand sie überhaupt nichts mehr. 

"Sagt dir der Name gar nichts? _Thomas Carter-Corday_?" Damon sah sie erstaunt an. 

Seine Freundin zuckte die Schultern. "Nein." 

"_Carter-Corday_?" wiederholte Damon und fragte, als er bei ihr immer noch kein Zeichen der Erkenntnis feststellen konnte, noch einmal: "_Carter-Corday_??"

"Ich bin nicht schwerhörig, Damon." 

"Aber offensichtlich ein wenig blind. Carter-Corday Corp.? _Die Banker_ aller Banker? Finanzimperium? Wall Street? Klingelt da gar nichts bei dir?" 

"Jetzt komm mal wieder runter", mischte sich seine Schwester ein. "Wenn du nicht zufällig auf die gleiche Uni wie er gehen würdest, hättest du auch keine Ahnung." 

Sein unverwechselbares Grinsen blitzte für einen kurzen Augenblick auf. "Stimmt", gab er zu, dann verschwand es unvermittelt wieder. 

"Und weiter?" wollte Alisha wissen, die noch immer nicht überzeugt war. 

"Und?" fragte er abfällig zurück. "Weißt du, was solche Leute für Anwälte haben? Die besten, die man für Geld kriegen kann; die absolute Superelite. Wenn du dazugehörst, kannst du vor den Augen von fünf ehrlichen Polizeibeamten einen Mord begehen und wenn sie die nicht anderweitig einschüchtern, werden denen nach dem Gerichtsverfahren so die Ohren klingeln, daß sie selbst der Ansicht sind, sie hätten da wohl was mißverstanden, gar nichts gesehen und so weiter. Die können dich so in die Mangel nehmen und einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen, daß du selbst als überzeugter Atheist hinterher vollkommen davon überzeugt bist, die Reinkarnation Jesu zu sein!" 

"Du kannst dir also ungefähr ein Bild davon machen, was es für den Ruf dieses Institutes bedeutet hätte, wenn die Sache in der Presse breitgetreten worden wäre." Zoe schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. "Auf der anderen Seite hätte man den Zeitungen Klagen und Schadensersatzforderungen in Millionenhöhe auf den Hals gehetzt. Der Presse ist für 'ne Bomben-Titelstory zwar eigentlich nie was zu schade, aber sie weiß auch, wo ihre Grenzen liegen. Und diese ist eine der eindrucksvollsten. Die haben wirklich an alles gedacht; die Presse hätte zwar gerne die Titelseiten gefüllt, aber sie hatten keine Lust, sich mit den Anwälten anzulegen und das Institut wollte möglichst den Ärger mit beiden vermeiden. Es muß toll sein, soviel Einfluß zu besitzen." 

Alisha sah nachdenklich zum Hauptinhalt ihres Gespräches herüber. Thomas' Freunde erzählten ihm irgend etwas, doch er schien sie kaum zu beachten; statt dessen erwiderte ihren Blick. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, so als ob er ganz genau wüßte, worüber sie sich gerade unterhielten, und er schien ein wenig spöttisch zu lächeln. Er sagte etwas zu den drei Jungen, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr standen, woraufhin diese sich kurz zu ihr umdrehten und sie interessiert musterten. 

"Wow", sagte sie dann tonlos und wandte sich wieder ihren Freunden zu. "Dann ist es also _doch_ wahr." 

"Ja", bestätigte Damon und hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er hinzufügte, "es ist genauso real wie die Spinne auf deiner Hose." 

"Was??" Alisha zuckte zusammen und sah auf ihre Beine. Sie _haßte_ Spinnen. Mittlerweile war ihre Angst vor ihnen zwar nicht mehr so groß wie früher und sie konnte die kleineren Exemplare sogar in die Hand nehmen und rausbringen, dennoch erschreckte sie sich immer noch zuerst, wenn sie unvorbereitet eine sah. Sie untersuchte beide Beine, konnte jedoch nichts entdecken. "_Wo_ denn??" fragte sie ungeduldig. "Damon, da _ist_ gar keine –"

Sie sah hoch und direkt in zwei vor Schadenfreude blitzende braune Augen. Endlich fiel der Groschen. "Oh, du .... du.... **Arsch**!!" Sie gab einen ungläubigen Laut von sich. "Und du hilfst ihm auch noch!!" beschwerte sie sich bei Zoe. 

"Sorry, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders", gackerte die. 

"'_Er hat mich gezwungen, euer Ehren_'", zitierte Alisha. "Das kannst du vor Gericht erzählen!" 

"Macht nichts, ich habe doch einen guten A-aaaaaah!!" Als sie versuchte, dem Rippenstoß ihrer Zimmergenossin auszuweichen, fiel sie fast von der Bank. Sie versuchte, sich an Damon festzuhalten, mit dem Erfolg, daß sie beide ziemlich unsanft, aber laut lachend auf dem Boden landeten. 

"Geschieht euch ganz recht!" sagte Alisha zufrieden, aber auch sie mußte grinsen. 

"Aber ganz so ausgedacht ist die Geschichte nicht." Damon verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und legte die Beine auf die Bank. 

"Ja, _sicher_", erwiderte sie ironisch. Ich glaub' euch ab jetzt auch jedes weitere Wort.." 

"Nein, ehrlich –"

"Die Erde _ist _eine Scheibe, Alisha." unterbrach sie ihn mit großen Unschuldsaugen. 

"Okay, wir haben ein wenig übertrieben, aber –" 

"Ein wenig, mmh." 

"- aber einen wahren Kern hat die Sache schon." 

"Ungefähr so wie eine düstere Legende, was?" 

"Wenn du so willst ist es eine düstere Stanton-Legende." 

"Und ich sagte gerade neulich zu meinem Freund George Michael ...." Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet. "Blödsinn, Leute!" 

"Aber er hat recht", meldete sich Zoe zu Wort und setzte sich wieder neben sie. 

"Laß mich raten; der wahre Kern ist der mit dem _Mord_?" 

"Also, in Wirklichkeit war es _so_, zumindest nach unserem Wissensstand: Thomas ist, wie sein Vater und Großvater vor ihm auch, seit Beginn seines Studiums Mitglied bei den Sigma Theta Phis, der einflußreichsten Bruderschaft auf unserem Campus. Wenn dein Besitz bzw. der deiner Eltern nicht mindestens die Zehn - Millionenmarke übersteigt, brauchst du dich bei denen gar nicht erst blicken zu lassen. Damals war Mark Temple ihr Präsident. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde der Vizepräsident, Lewis Vartan, abgewählt und Thomas nahm seinen Platz ein. Von Anfang an gab es Machtkämpfe zwischen ihm und Mark, die natürlich nun noch verstärkt wurden. Schließlich eskalierte die Situation, als Thomas was mit der damaligen Freundin seines Gegners angefangen und daraus auch kein großes Geheimnis gemacht hat. Das konnte Mark sich in seiner Position selbstverständlich nicht ungestraft bieten lassen, also hat er seinen Widersacher zur Rede gestellt, doch ganz entgegen ihrer guten Erziehung zogen sie es vor, sich zu prügeln und die halbe Einrichtung des Verbindungshauses zu zerstören. Unmittelbar danach ist Mark wütend davongefahren, Thomas hinterher. Auf einer Landstraße muß Mark dann die Kontrolle über seinen Wagen verloren haben .... Tja, und hier scheiden sich die Geister natürlich: die einen sind der Ansicht, Thomas habe ihn von der Straße gedrängt, seine Bremsleitungen durchgeschnitten oder sonstirgendwas getan, um ihn umzubringen, die andern halten das alles für ausgemachten Schwachsinn und einen ganz normalen Unfall. Tatsache ist und bleibt jedoch, daß Mark in diesem Moment von der Bildfläche der Stanton-Uni verschwunden ist - und zwar auf Nimmerwiedersehen." 

"Und was haltet _ihr_ davon?" erkundigte sich Alisha.

"Wir _kennen_ die Wahrheit", sagte Zoe mit verschwörerischer Miene. 

"Sie ist irgendwo da draußen." Alisha zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie von unten herauf an. "Mmh." 

"Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes", platzte Damon heraus. 

"Hey", fuhr er fort, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, "es ist eine nette kleine ungeklärte Begebenheit und man kann damit gut Leute verarschen. Was interessiert mich der Rest? Wahrscheinlich hat Mark, so wie er es sowieso seit längerer Zeit vorhatte, sein Studium in einer privaten Einrichtung in New York fortgesetzt. Sein Vater war seit längerem krank und da der dort ansässige Familienkonzern in Familienhand bleiben sollte und sein Bruder erst siebzehn und somit entschieden zu jung war ....", er machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung, "was weiß ich!" 

Alisha dachte einen Moment nach. "Und seine Bruderschaft hat die ganze Geschichte einfach so widerspruchslos hingenommen?" hakte sie dann nach. "Ich meine .... da kommt einfach jemand Neues hinzu, erhält schon nach kurzer Zeit die zweithöchste Position in ihrer Verbindung .... da wird es doch noch andere gegeben haben, die sich diesen Titel seit 

Längerem erhofft haben und trotzdem funktioniert es? Einfach so? Das ist mir alles ein wenig _zu _unkompliziert. Soweit ich weiß, hat der Präsident bei allen Entscheidungen zwar das letzte Wort , aber immerhin wird er _von den Mitgliedern gewählt_." 

"Ich schätze, da hat sich die Demokratie in den Augen mancher selbst in den Arsch getreten", erwiderte er. 

"Aber jetzt, wie in den vergangenen zwei Semestern, scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Zumindest nach außen hin." Zoe trank einen Schluck von ihrer Cola. "Und meiner Ansicht nach ist eine Konstruktion, die in sich instabil ist, unweigerlich zum früheren oder späteren _Zusammenbruch_ verurteilt. Die Zweifler wird Thomas auf seine Art überzeugt haben." Sie angelte sich das letzte Tomatenviertel aus dem Salatschälchen. "Auf die eine oder andere Weise." 

"Leuten wie den Mitgliedern von Sigma Theta Psi imponiert Macht, Einfluß und alles, was damit zu tun hat. Doch wenn sie schon nicht selbst an der Spitze stehen können, halten sie sich wenigstens so nah wie möglich bei _denen_ auf, die dazu _imstande sind_. " Ihr Bruder fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Und daß Thomas zur Kategorie ‚extrem skrupellos' gehört, hat er ja wohl mehr als bewiesen." 

Alisha sah wieder zum gegenüberstehenden Haus, doch die Hauptperson war samt Gefolge verschwunden. 

"Wie dem auch sei", setzte Damon hinzu, "vielleicht ist er nicht gerade der Killer, für den manche ihn halten, aber trotzdem niemand, mit dem ich unbedingt Freundschaft schließen möchte." 

"Zum Feind möchte ich ihn allerdings auch nicht unbedingt haben", bemerkte Zoe. "Nicht, daß ich _Angst_ vor ihm habe, aber .... " Sie grinste. "Ich schlafe nicht gerne mit offenen Augen." 


	5. Kapitel 4

**5**

"Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist? Ein Friedhof?"

Alisha zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als sie Thomas' Stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr hörte. Sie saß in der Bibliothek, um an ihrem Referat zu arbeiten, doch in den vergangenen drei Stunden hatte sie eher vor sich hingeträumt als wirklich etwas Konstruktives dafür getan. Es war schon spät und bis auf sie waren nur noch zwei weitere Studenten anwesend. Die Bibliothekare waren nicht zu sehen. Vermutlich sortierten sie Bücher in die zahllosen dichtgefüllten Regale ein.

Sie blickte auf das oberste ihrer Blätter, das, neben einigen Stichworten, hauptsächlich mit unzähligen Kreuzen unterschiedlicher Formen und Größen (inklusive Spinnweben und ein paar klitzekleinen Herzchen zwischen vereinzelten Spinnenpaaren, von denen sie hoffte, daß sie nicht auffielen, bemalt war. 

"Kann schon sein", erwiderte sie gleichgültig, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Wieso? Soll ich dir einen Grabplatz reservieren?" 

"_Das_ würdest du tun?" Er ging um sie herum und setzte sich dann vorne auf die Tischkante.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Vielleicht...." 

Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an. Schließlich nahm er ein paar ihrer Bögen in die Hand und überflog sie. "Serienkiller?" fragte er dann und obwohl ein leicht spöttischer Unterton in seiner Stimme mitschwang, klang er dennoch interessiert. "Persönliches Interesse oder Referat?" 

"Täusche ich mich oder schwang da eine versteckte Andeutung über mögliche Ambitionen mit?"

"Hätte ich denn Grund zu einer solchen Annahme?"

"Man kann nie wissen...." Sie beobachtete, wie die beiden anderen Studenten ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und dann zum Ausgang gingen. Thomas folgte ihrem Blick und ein kleines Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. Dann war es wieder verschwunden.

"Könnte ich meine Zettel, dann vielleicht wiederhaben?" Alisha streckte fordernd eine Hand aus. 

"Du willst schon gehen?" Wie beiläufig sah er aus einem der großen Fenster. Seine ruhige Art fing allmählich an, sie wütend zu machen. Sehr oft hatte sie zwar noch nicht mit ihm zu tun gehabt, doch soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, gehörte Thomas zu den Menschen, die niemals laut wurden. Wenn man von der Schlägerei mit Mark Temple einmal absah. Seine Stimme sowie sein gesamtes Auftreten wirkten stets ruhig und gelassen und das in einer überlegenen Art und Weise, die ihr ganz und gar nicht zusagte. Jedesmal, wenn er mit ihr sprach, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, daß etwas Lauerndes von ihm ausging. So als würde er glauben, sie gut einschätzen zu können und mit jeder ihrer Bewegungen und Worte nur auf eine Bestätigung dessen warten. In der Annahme, er würde immer noch zum Fenster hinausschauen, sah sie hoch und direkt in ein Paar eisblauer Augen, die sich in ihre zu bohren schienen. Ob sie es sich nun eingestehen wollte oder nicht; normalerweise verunsicherte sie direkter Augenkontakt, doch Sturheit war oft stärker als Schüchternheit und auch diesmal trug sie den Sieg davon. Und wenn Alisha wollte, konnte sie _verdammt _stur sein.

Er schien ihr kleines Blickduell zu genießen, doch nach einer Weile schweifte sein Blick fast ein wenig gelangweilt über die Bücherregale auf der Balustrade und obwohl sie eigentlich ‚gewonnen' hatte, fühlte Alisha sich trotzdem nicht als Siegerin sondern kam sich eher kindisch vor.

"Bitte." Er kam ihrer Aufforderung nach und gab ihr die Blätter zurück. Damit rechnend, daß er nun ebenfalls gehen würde, schlug sie ein Buch auf, doch Thomas schien nicht im Mindesten daran zu denken. "Frustriert es dich nicht, dir anhand dieser Berichte so klar vor Augen führen zu müssen, wie viele verschiedene Formen der Perversion es auf dieser Welt gibt?"

Sie schob einen Finger zwischen die Seiten und sah ihn an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. "Das brauche ich mir nicht erst zu verdeutlichen; ich sehe jeden Tag Beispiele dafür."

"So?" erkundigte er sich und ignorierte ihre Anspielung geflissentlich. "Vielleicht siehst du zuviel Nachrichten. Oder die falschen Filme."

"Oder einfach nur die falschen Menschen."

"Du hast was gegen mich oder?" fragte er unvermittelt.

Sieh mal einer an, _das _war ihm aufgefallen. Mannomann, der Junge war ja wirklich ein Schnellmerker. 

"Nicht, daß es mich stören würde", fuhr er ein wenig mokant fort. "Der Grund würde mich allerdings interessieren."

"Oh", erwiderte sie und sah dem wechselnden Spiel seiner Augenbrauen zu, "du täuschst dich. Ich habe nichts _gegen _dich." Eine weitere Seite wurde umgeblättert.

"Aber auch nichts für mich", schloß er, doch es klang keineswegs beleidigt. 

Ein Grinsen überflog ihr Gesicht. "Hey, das gefällt mir: Du denkst mit."

Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick zum Fenster hinaus. Ein kleines Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel.

"Hör zu, Thomas, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich jetzt wirklich gerne wieder –" 

Alisha sah von ihrem Buch auf und verstummte. Von Thomas war weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie drehte sich um und durchsuchte den Lesesaal mit den Augen soweit wie möglich, doch er schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Innerhalb von zwei Sekunden konnte er eigentlich nicht sehr weit gekommen sein, doch im Moment hatte sie wirklich andere Dinge im Kopf, als sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Und bei Thomas war wohl kaum damit zu rechnen, daß er plötzlich mit einem lauten "Buh!" hinter irgendeinem Regal hervorsprang. Sie zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich wieder ihrer Lektüre zu, um wenigstens noch ein wenig zu arbeiten, bevor die Bibliothek in zwei Stunden schloß.

**********

Es war bereits dunkel draußen, als sie endlich die letzte Seite des Buches erreichte. Sie notierte noch einige Worte, dann lehnte sie sich zurück. Berichte und Geschichten über Serienkiller waren nicht immer bloß spannend wie ein Krimi. Nicht, daß sie nach Vollendung des vierzehnten Lebensjahres noch ernsthaft daran geglaubt hätte, doch sie fand es wiedereinmal erschreckend, wieviele Verrückte es auf dieser Weit gab, die viel zu oft unerkannt ein ganz normales Leben führten. "Phy, was ist schon normal?!" sagte sie zu sich selber und begann, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. Wie immer, wenn sie sich zu lange intensiv mit diesem Thema beschäftigte, war sie ein wenig deprimiert, also versuchte sie, sich selbst etwas aufzumuntern, indem sie an die Schokoladentorte dachte, die in ihrem Zimmer darauf wartete, endlich aufgegessen zu werden. In einem Anfall von Freßsucht hatten Zoe und sie sich vor zwei Tagen beim Bäcker eindeckt, doch da ihre Augen wesentlich größer als der Mund gewesen waren, hatten sie es trotz Damons tatkräftiger Hilfe nicht geschafft, alles aufzuessen. _Schokolade macht deprimierte Frauen glücklich,_ dachte sie ironisch. Was _für ein Klischee._ Wenn auch ein wissenschaftlich belegtes.

Sie atmete tief durch und streckte sich ausgiebig. Die Jugendstillampe auf ihrem Tisch war fast das einzige Licht im Lesesaal; bis auf einen kleinen Strahler weiter vorne am Ausleihpult. Die Bibliothekare waren schon vor über einer halben Stunde irgendwohin verschwunden; um diese Uhrzeit konnten sie ja auch nicht viel mehr tun, als zu warten, daß es endlich Zeit wurde, die Bücherei zu schließen. Die Anwesenheit von mehr als drei Studenten innerhalb der letzten Stunde kam schon einem Massenauflauf gleich. Und vielleicht sah sie so harmlos aus, daß die beiden annahmen, sie würde sowieso nichts stehlen oder Ähnliches tun und waren deshalb lieber einen Kaffee trinken gegangen, als hier Löcher in die Luft zu starren, vermutete Alisha. Sie ordnete ihre Bücher und schob einen Zettel mit der Bitte, sie bis zum nächsten Tag liegenzulassen, sichtbar zwischen die Seiten des obersten. Gerade war sie aufgestanden und hatte ihren Stuhl an den Tisch zurückgeschoben, als sie einen leichten Windhauch an ihrem Hals spürte. Die kleinen Härchen, die sich aus ihrer hochgesteckten Frisur gelöst hatten, kitzelten sie im Nacken und sie strich sie zur Seite. Wieder erfolgte ein kleiner Luftzug, und sie strich erneut über die Stelle, während sie ihren Stift in die Tasche steckte. Seit wann zog es hier eigentlich? Alisha griff nach ihren Zetteln und beugte sich vor, um die Lampe auszuknipsen. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, daß sie gar nicht bemerkte, daß jemand hinter ihr stand. Ebensowenig bekam sie etwas davon mit, daß er ihr folgte, als sie auf eines der Regale zuging, um ein Lexikon zurückzustellen. Sie entdeckte die richtige Lücke und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um es einzuordnen. Wieder kitzelte sie etwas im Nacken und sie kratzte sich ungeduldig. Hier war es ja zugiger als in einer alten Kirchenruine, durch die der Wind pfiff.

"Buh", sagte jemand ganz leise direkt an ihrem Ohr.

Alisha streckte sich noch ein wenig mehr, weil sie sonst nicht an das richtige Fach herankam und zu faul war, sich einen der Hocker zu holen. Dann erstarrte sie mitten in der Bewegung. Der schwere Band rutschte ihr aus der Hand und landete mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden. Ihr Herz hörte für einen Moment auf zu schlagen. Erschrocken machte sie einen Schritt zur Seite und stieß gegen das hintere Regal. Allerdings war es für ein Holzregal seltsamerweise relativ weich. Sie fuhr herum und prallte diesmal wirklich hart gegen ein Bord. Einige Sekundenbruchteile lang starrte sie regungslos auf den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, dann machte ein anderer Gesichtsausdruck dem vorherigen Platz; der der Wut. 

"Du Arschloch!!" rief sie laut und schubste die vor sich stehende Person von sich. Dann rieb sie sich ihren Kopf an der Stelle, an der sie sich gestoßen hatte.

"Oh, hast du dir weh getan?" fragte Damon und ein schuldbewußter Ausdruck vertrieb sein 

Grinsen für einen Moment. 

_"Oh, hast du dir weh getan?" _machte Alisha ihn wütend nach. "ICH HAB' MICH ZU TODE

ERSCHRECKT!!"

"Na, das war ja eigentlich auch der Sinn der Sache", rutschte es ihm heraus. "Ähm, ich meine", verbesserte er sich schnell, als er ihre zornig funkelnden Augen sah, "_zu Tode_ natürlich nicht, es sollte nur –" 

"Haha!! _Sehr witzig!!" _Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ ihn stehen. 

"Hey, jetzt warte doch mal !" Er lief ihr nach. "Bist du wirklich _so_ sauer deswegen?" 

"Allerdings", erwiderte sie, doch es klang nicht mehr ganz so verärgert.

Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm und drehte sie zu sich herum. "Du bist ein Idiot", sagte sie, konnte ein Grinsen jedoch nicht unterdrücken. "Laß dich nicht von meinem freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck täuschen. Ich bin immer noch böse." 

"_Böse_", wiederholte er.

"Wütend, empört, ärgerlich, erzürnt....", sie machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung, "such' dir was aus."

_"_Oh,_ so _schlimm?"

"Furchtbar", bestätigte sie.

"Sorry", er zuckte die Schultern, "aber die Gelegenheit war einfach.... so.... _günstig_." 

"Soso, ich bin also eine günstige Gelegenheit, ja?" neckte sie ihn.

"Doch nicht _du_", wehrte er ab. "Was ich meinte war; ich wollte dich eigentlich nur abholen, aber als ich dich dann so ganz alleine hier sah –" 

"Da dachtest du dir, du kompensierst die schon seit langer Zeit tief im dunkelsten Punkt deiner Seele schlummernden psychopathischen Neigungen lieber in dieser vergleichsweise harmlosen Art und Weise, als daß du Gefahr läufst, daß sie sich im Falle der extremen Suppression eines Tages in Form unkontrollierter für andere tödlicher Ausbrüche entladen könnten", beendete sie den Satz. 

Damon zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie irritiert an. "Alisha? Bist du irgendwo da drinnen?" Er tippte gegen ihre Stirn. 

Sie stutzte einen Moment. "Vielleicht.... sollte ich jetzt einfach ins Bett gehen?" schlug sie vor. 

"So ganz alleine?" 

Ein Knarren ertönte von der Balustrade. 

"Hey, was siehst du _mich_ so an?" Damon hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich war das nicht." 

"Wahrscheinlich war es ein Geist, was?" 

"Ja, wer weiß ...." raunte er. 

Alisha klopfte einige Male gegen seinen Kopf. "_Deiner_ war es wohl kaum." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. 

"Aber vielleicht der von Mare Rosing...." 

Sie seufzte und blieb stehen. Mit einem tödlich gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck drehte sie sich wieder um. "Also gut, um dir und deiner Erzählfreudigkeit einen Gefallen zu tun", sie holte tief Luft und setzte ein halbwegs interessiertes Lächeln auf, bevor sie mit leiernder Stimme fragte: "_wer_ ist Mare Rosing?" 

"Du solltest besser zuhören: _wer war_ Mare Rosing?" 

"Gut, wer _war_ sie?" spielte sie brav mit. "Ach, und Damon; wenn du meine kostbare Zeit hier nur mit Ammenmärchen verschwenden willst, dann sag es lieber gleich." 

"Ich schwöre, es ist wahr. Beim Leben meiner Schwester." 

"Ihr habt nicht gerade einen furchtbaren Streit oder so?" versicherte sich Alisha. 

"Kann ich jetzt anfangen?" erkundigte er sich genervt und fuhr dann ohne Umschweife mit gedämpfter Stimme fort:" vor etwa fünfzig Jahren ist hier eine Studentin ums Leben gekommen –"

"_Wie traurig_", warf Alisha ein und machte erneut Anstalten zu gehen, doch er hielt sie am Arm zurück. 

"Das Beste kommt noch", garantierte er. 

"Was denn, wird's _noch_ spannender?" Sie riß scheinbar gefesselt die Augen auf und sagte atemlos:" _Ehrlich_, ich halt's ja _jetzt_ _schon_ kaum noch aus vor Aufregung." 

"Jedenfalls", ignorierte er ihren Einwand mit einem kleinen spöttischen Lächeln:" geschah das ganze unter ziemlich mysteriösen Umständen. Mitten in der Nacht schien sie auf die Idee gekommen zu sein, noch ein wenig in der Bibliothek zu lernen. Sie war ganz allein dort – oder zumindest dachte sie das...." Während Damon ihr den tragischen Vorfall im Stile eines Psychothrillers schilderte, betrachtete sie nachdenklich den Lesesaal, dann schweifte ihr Blick über die Balustrade, von der aus das Mädchen in den Tod gestürzt war. Sie schüttelte sich unwillkürlich, was Damon mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen registrierte. Was für eine furchtbare Art zu sterben. Da wollte sie einfach nur besonders fleißig sein und dann so etwas. Nur die Theorie vom psychopathischen Mörder, von dessen Existenz er vollkommen überzeugt war, sagte ihr nicht ganz zu. "Ein einziger Mord ohne ersichtliches Tatmotiv und das war's dann?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn skeptisch an, doch er bemerkte lediglich, "ich glaube, du siehst zu viele von diesen Serienkiller-Filmen. _Ein_ Mord reicht doch völlig." 

"Ja, aber warum?" hakte sie nach. 

"Was weiß ich! Vielleicht war's auch ein Unfall; ein Verehrer hat sie hier alleine durchs Fenster gesehen, wurde zudringlich, sie hat sich gewehrt und ooops", er beschrieb mit den Augen einen nach unten hin abfallenden Bogen," hoppla, da war's passiert." 

"Du erzählst das so, als würdest du übers Wetter reden." 

Er zuckte die Schultern. "Du hast vorhin auch nicht sehr viel mitfühlender reagiert." 

"Ist das wieder eine deiner erfundenen Geschichten oder –" 

"Würde ich so leichtfertig mit dem Leben meiner Schwester umgehen? Im übrigen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kannst du es gerne im Allerheiligsten nachlesen." Das Allerheiligste war die Stantoner College-Zeitung. Ursprünglich lautete der ganze Titel Stanton Chronicle, doch vor etwa zwanzig Jahren hatte einer der Redakteure ihn zu St. Chronicle abgekürzt, und da die Verwechslung mit der Kurzform des Wortes "Saint" nahelag, wurde das Blatt unter den Studenten innerhalb kürzester Zeit nur noch Das Allerheiligste genannt. 

"Und wurde die Sache jemals aufgeklärt?" erkundigte sie sich. 

"Die Polizei war der Ansicht, es handle sich um einen ganz normalen, selbstverschuldeten Unfall und hat den Fall sofort zu den Akten gelegt. Sie hatte keine offensichtlichen Feinde, war nicht ungewollt schwanger - es gab nichts Außergewöhnliches, was auf ein Verbrechen hätte schließen lassen können." 

"Und du bist nicht dieser Ansicht, nehme ich an." 

"Oooch, ich mach' mir nur so meine Gedanken", winkte er ab. 

"Vielleicht weißt du ja mehr als du zugibst", neckte sie ihn. 

"Ja okay, ich gestehe; es war mein Großvater und am fünfzigsten Jahrestag werde ich sein Andenken mit einem weiteren Mord ehren." 

"Und wer wird dein Opfer?" erkundigte sie sich interessiert. 

"Na, du natürlich. Immerhin siehst du ihr ziemlich ähnlich." 

"Und _das_ ist dein _Motiv_? Wirklich _sehr_ originell." 

"Hey, ich denke, du hast Scream einundzwanzig Mal gesehen: ‚Motive tun nichts zur Sache'." 

Sein Opfer in spe tippte sich mit den Fingerspitzen gegen die Stirn. "Ich Dummerchen." Sie blickte wieder nach oben. "Das Linoleum da oben kann ziemlich glatt sein, wenn es frisch gebohnert wurde. Vielleicht ist sie wirklich nur ausgerutscht; ich meine, sieh dir mal das Geländer an. Es ist ziemlich niedrig." 

"Klar, als das Gebäude errichtet wurde, waren die Leute ja auch noch nicht so groß. Und selbst als das Geländer erneuert wurde, hat man es ohne auf sicherheitstechnische Gründe Rücksicht zu nehmen, dem alten Stil angepaßt." 

"Eben. Also, so traurig die Angelegenheit auch ist und so leid mir die arme Mare auch tut, sowas kommt doch ständig vor. Ich meine, die meisten Unfälle passieren statistisch gesehen zu Hause, da ist dieser hier doch gar nicht so abwegig." 

"Mhm." Damon strich nachdenklich über eine der Tischplatten und murmelte irgend etwas Unverständliches. 

"Was hast du gesagt?" erkundigte sich Alisha. 

"Ich sagte: genau hier war's." 

"Genau hier war _was_?" gab sie ungeduldig zurück. "Jetzt laß dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen; du plapperst doch sonst immer wie ein Wasserfall!" 

"Siehst du die Kerbe hier? Da ist sie aufgeschlagen und ihr Genick ist gebrochen." Sein Finger wies auf zwei dunkle Flecke im Holz. "Das ist ihr Blut. Sie haben es nie ganz rauswaschen können." 

Alisha beugte sich vor. "Das sind Tintenflecke", behauptete sie. 

"Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst." 

"Du glaubst, ansonsten würde ich vor Angst sterben, ja?" 

Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht. "Du erinnerst dich daran, daß Zoe mit ihrem Kunstkurs einen zweitägigen Ausflug macht, ja? Und daß sie nicht vor morgen Abend zurück sein wird?" 

"Stell dir vor, das habe ich nicht vergessen", erwiderte sie ironisch und begutachtete ihre Fingernägel, als wären sie im Moment das Wichtigste. "War sonst nochwas?" 

"Ich kann nicht glauben, daß dir das wirklich noch keiner erzählt hat!" rief er ehrlich erstaunt. 

Mit einem entnervten Seufzer setzte sie sich verkehrt herum auf einen der Stühle. "Ich denke, das wird wohl nichts mit meinem Zehn-Uhr-Film. Wird es solange dauern, daß ich mir noch was zu essen und zu trinken holen sollte?" 

"Wenn du danach überhaupt nochwas essen könntest, würde mich das sehr wundern", prahlte Damon. Aber du solltest vielleicht deinen Vorrat an harten Drinks aufstocken; ich denke da so an achtzigprozentigen Rum oder besser gleich reinen Alkohol." 

Alisha stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Lehne und hob auffordernd die Hände. "Erfahre ich nach all diesen Tips auch noch den Grund für meine vermutlich schlaflosen Nächte oder...." 

"Es ist schon seltsam, daß du dir von allen Plätzen hier in der Bibliothek ausgerechnet _den_ zum Lernen ausgesucht hast, an dem Mare damals ihren letzten Atemzug getan hat -" 

"Ich sitze immer gerne hinten", unterbrach sie ihn unbeeindruckt. 

"- dann siehst du ihr wirklich ein bißchen ähnlich, aber was eigentlich am Besten ist: du wohnst nicht nur in ihrem Zimmer: _du schläfst sogar in ihrem Bett_!" 

Und als hätte er es genauso geplant, gab es draußen in diesem Moment urplötzlich einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Obwohl sie sich selbst dafür hätte ohrfeigen können, fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen. 

"Na, wenn das kein Zeichen ist.....", bemerkte Damon. 

"Das ist ein Wärmegewitter, du Möchtegern-Dean Koontz!" Sie grinste und blickte durch die Fenster hinauf zum Abendhimmel. "Aber einst steht fest: irgend jemand da oben hat Sinn für Situationskomik." 

"Vielleicht solltest du es als Warnung sehen." 

"Sicher, ich werde dran denken, wenn mich ihr Geist heute nacht besucht", entgegnete sie ironisch. 

"Da du meinen Worten vermutlich keinen Glauben schenken wirst; frag doch Zoe mal, warum sie bis jetzt keine neue Mitbewohnerin hatte und was mit der letzten passiert ist." 

"Das werde ich, verlaß dich drauf." 

Wieder erfolgte ein lautes Krachen, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder und schnitt ihrem Freund, der das laute Geräusch vollkommen zu ignorieren schien, eine Grimasse. 

"Du spielst die Coole ganz überzeugend, aber falls deine Fassade doch noch abbröckeln sollte: was hältst du davon, wenn ich meinem im Grunde gutmütigen Herzen einen Stoß gebe und dich beschütze, indem ich heute einfach bei dir übernachte?" Er sah sie lobheischend an. 

Sie legte eine Hand an ihren Brustkorb, blickte ihn aus dankbaren Augen an und seufzte mit erstickter Stimme: "Oh Damon, das würdest du wirklich für mich tun?" Indem sie sich durchs Haar strich, fuhr sie gerührt fort, "ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.... ich wäre.... ja so _dankbar_....", ihr Tonfall veränderte sich schlagartig, als sie hinzufügte, "wenn du mich jetzt endlich mit deinen Horrorgeschichtchen in Ruhe lassen würdest! Glaubst du im Ernst, daß du mich mit so einer Schauermär beeindrucken kannst? Als ich acht war und wir uns auf einer Klassenfahrt abends diese ganzen Gruselgeschichten erzählt haben, _da_ hatte ich vielleicht noch Angst vor sowas, aber _jetzt_? _Bitte_!!" Daß noch vor zwei Jahren allein die Erwähnung des Wortes ‚Zombie' eine Gänsehaut bei ihr verursacht hatte, mußte er ja nicht unbedingt erfahren. "Allerdings bekomme ich so langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, daß _du_ heute abend ein Problem mit dem Alleinsein haben könntest." 

"Wenn du meine Hilfe nicht zu schätzen weißt...." erwiderte er eingeschnappt. 

"Probier' diese Masche doch mal bei einem deiner My Lambda-Häschen aus. _Die_ würden das bestimmt", ihre Stimme kiekste, als sie den Tonfall einer der neuen My Lambdas nachahmte, " _ganz toll finden_. _Oh Damon, mein Held, sei mein Ritter in der Not und beschütze mich vor den bösen, bösen Geistern_!!" 

Er verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. "Diese Mädchen wissen eben, was gut für sie ist." 

"Sie wissen, was gut für _dich_ ist", lautete die trockene Antwort. "Ich denke, _das_ ist der springende Punkt." 

"Dumm bist du ja nicht." 

"Oh, _vielen_ Dank. Außerdem glaube ich kaum, daß Goldlöckchen es sehr begrüßen würde, wenn sie morgen erfahren würde, wo du die letzte Nacht verbracht hast." 

"Gold- wer??" wollte er lachend wissen. 

"Oh, ist sie schon wieder out?" 

"Höre ich da leise Eifersucht heraus?" 

"Worauf denn bitte??" fragte Alisha verächtlich. 

"Außerdem habe ich nicht gesagt, daß ich in _deinem_ Bett übernachten werde. Andererseits, wenn dir soviel daran liegt, ließe sich das durchaus machen."

"Oh, du Casanova", hauchte sie und tat so, als müßte sie sich übergeben. 

"Und das ist genau der Grund, aus dem aus uns beiden nie was werden kann", stellte er mit belehrend erhobenem Zeigefinger fest. 

"Als ob da jemals eine Chance bestanden hätte." 

"Dir ist wirklich nicht zu helfen." 

"Dann laß mich blöd sterben, aber wenigstens in Ruhe", bat sie. 

"Wohin gehst du?" 

"Auf mein Zimmer?" 

"Und was machst du da?" 

"Du meinst, außer mich zu Tode zu fürchten? Fernsehen, faulenzen, Schokoladentorte essen – hey, wo willst du hin?" 

Bei ihren letzten Worten war Damon aufgesprungen und losgerannt. "Wer zuerst da ist, kriegt die Tor-te!" rief er über die Schulter zurück, bevor er aus einem der Fenster sprang, die fast bis zum Boden reichten. 

/ 0 j 

Seit zwei Stunden versuchte sie bereits erfolglos, einzuschlafen. Alisha seufzte und sah zu Damon herüber, der selig im Bett seiner Schwester schlummerte. Mitten in der spannendsten Szene des Thrillers war er eingeschlafen. Und sie lag hier, sah sich die fünfundsiebzigste Wiederholung des Denver-Clans an und war hellwach. Natürlich hätte sie den Fernseher auch ausstellen könne, aber erfahrungsgemäß schlief sie besser ein, wenn er lief. Nicht, daß sie Angst vor der Dunkelheit hatte – und natürlich ganz besonders nicht in dieser Nacht – es war nur so.... sie drehte sich auf die Seite. Plötzlich war es dunkel. Einen Moment lang blickte sie irritiert in die Richtung des TV-Gerätes, dann griff sie brummelnd unter ihre Decke, zog die Fernbedienung unter ihrem Arm hervor und legte sie auf den Nachttisch. Es war stockfinster im Raum, nur die Standby-Anzeige des Fernsehers und die Leuchtanzeige des Videos sowie die ihres Weckers leuchteten, spendeten aber sonst nicht weiter Licht. Sie horchte auf. Was war das? Ein Knacken? _Das war der Fernseher, du Idiot,_ schimpfte sie sich in Gedanken selbst aus. 


End file.
